


First Words (4 Years Old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: ...More Like Child's First Sentence, Beware, Birthday Party, Child's first words, Children See Everything, F/M, Family Fluff, Hat being Hat, It Wasn't Cup's Fault This Time, Michael Being Michael, Takes place after Inky Mystery, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: A child’s first words are supposed to be something adorable, like ‘mama’ or ‘dada’...or ‘hydrochloric acid’ according to Yakko… At least, that’s what Alice thought. There were times she did grow a little worried over Dante’s firmly standing silence, she’d admit. Bendy fussed over it far more than she did.She knew he’d talk when he was ready...whenever that was.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	First Words (4 Years Old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

A child’s first words are supposed to be something adorable, like ‘mama’ or ‘dada’...or ‘hydrochloric acid’ according to Yakko… At least, that’s what Alice thought. There were times she did grow a little worried over Dante’s firmly standing silence since his hissing had largely stopped. She’d easily admit to her concern. Though...Bendy fussed over it far more than she did.

She knew he’d talk when he was ready...whenever that was. His fourth birthday was quickly arriving making her concern slowly grow. Yes, Hat told her Dante would likely talk when he could form a whole sentence but it was taking _so_ _long_. She sighed.

She'd just have to be patient a little while longer. Speaking stress aside, her and Bendy planned a large party with their friends and family. Mugs and Cala even coming into town to celebrate all the way from the isles. Felix from the latest excavation he was working on. They hadn’t seen them all in so long.

To say Alice was beside herself with excitement was one thing, to see it was another. Bendy kept accusing her of glowing as she got their home ready for the others. It was all she could do to keep herself from giggling apart. Holly would drop by every evening after her shop closed to help out, and Boris after his classes.

Dante had taken a strong liking to Holly after she fixed Finn, sewing some runes in the toy to stop it from breaking again. Any time she entered the house, the toddler was glued to her side. Alice thought it was precious, Holly too. Boris, however, was a little grumpy his nephew didn’t do the same when he came around.

The day of the party, things were going well.

No. That was a lie. They were going better than expected. Alice was sweating in the corner half to death since she had ‘surprise’ guests. Her parents for some reason thought it was a good idea to bring Michael. Likewise, Hat more or less invited himself to observe Dante’s health. Then there was the Warners...who were, well, very much themselves.

The zanies were behaving better than her family which made her want to crawl under a rock and hide. Michael threatening her husband or Hat every five minutes. Father not too far behind on that account. She did her best to keep the peace between guests. Dante seemed to be enjoying himself, regardless of company.

When Hat was talking with him, the two seemed to oddly be getting along. Personally, Alice never thought Hat should _never_ be trusted with a child but he wasn’t bad with Dante.

“Tell me what’s going through your mind, tiny one.” Dante responded by picking up Finn and squeezing him close. Staring quietly up at the tall fiend. “Fascinating.” The demon muttered with complete seriousness, clasping his hands behind his back. He walked off to bother someone else while Dante waved goodbye. Alice didn’t understand _any_ of what that was but her boy was fine, so she let it go.

Next the Warners were trying to figure out why Dante would rather spend the party in the corner, than be the life of the party. Thankfully, Felix took that one. Somehow they didn’t quite process why a four-year-old wouldn’t be acting like it was their last day on earth. Alice let out a sigh of relief, another disaster avoided. She’d have to thank the cat later.

Jake seemed to enjoy chatting with Dante, sharing all sorts of embarrassing stories about her. He’d smile if he thought they were funny and remain blank if he didn’t get them. Never frowned, so he liked them all, much to her embarrassment. Over the course of several stories, Dante scooted closer and closer to Jake as he regaled him with tales of their childhood. He seemed a little sad when Jake got up to go chat with Holly for a bit.

Her mother and father talked to Dante for a bit. He always clung too tightly to Finn tightly when they were around. It made her uncomfortable but what was she supposed to say? Grandparents were supposed to be allowed around their grandchildren. She already didn’t let them take Dante to the Upper, it’d be cruel to tell them they couldn’t see him if they didn’t do anything wrong.

Michael took one look and Dante and walked the opposite direction. At least he had enough sense to not insult her son like her spouse. Maybe he did have some common sense in there…

Cala stopped over to coo over him for a bit while Cuphead and Mugman caught up. Dante pointed to Paul, which led to the gorgon bending over so he could pet him and shake his tentacle ‘hello’. Cala found it precious, ruffling his dark hair and letting him give Paul a treat. Dante’s eyes lit up getting to give the octopus a gift. 

Looks like Holly might have some competition soon. The thought brought a warm smile to her face. Alice glanced up to the clock, and realized it was time to cut the cake...err...pie. She stepped out into the kitchen, snapping up the pie graciously donated by Granny, since she couldn’t make it. A key lime pie. She skipped out into the dining room, calling everyone in.

“Can someone get Dante, please?” She called “We need the big birthday boy, front and center!”

“Sure thing, feathers!” Cuphead called back from the other room. Cala walked in holding Dante’s hand as he quietly teetered in, watching everyone. Cups and Mugs right behind her. Alice took the moment to look across the room. A slow realization coming to her as her gaze swept over everyone in the room.

Archangels and High demons in the same room, not killing each other. A creature of darkness holding her son’s hand with a bright smile, not snapping him up in her jaws and eating him like she was once led to believe. Zanies behaving for once, and normal toons conversing with all the magical creatures getting along fine.

A plethora of different people putting their differences aside (mostly) for one evening for her boy.

It warmed her heart. Bendy took Dante from Cala and led him to the table as Alice lit the candles. Dante stared curiously at her, but hopped up on his stool. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, looking over the crowd of toons.

“We’re gonna sing ‘happy birthday’, and-” Dante pulled on her sleeve, getting her attention. She arched a brow looking down on him as he feverishly shook his head. “On second thought,” She laughed “I guess we're not going to…” Dante nodded seriously as a few other laughs and snickers rang out.

“Okay bud, just wish for something and blow out the candles.” Bendy advised with a wink and the young boy nodded. He watched the flames dance for a moment, before inhaling and softly blew the fire out. He clapped his hands, smiling merrily.

“What did you wish for, sweetie?” Alice’s mother asked him kindly as Alice and Bendy worked on serving pie to the guests. Dante shyly looked to the floor, tugging on Finn.

“If you tell, it doesn’t come true.” Boris leaned in suspiciously, while Holly rolled her eyes.

“That’s a total load of moonrocks!” She huffed, stabbing her slice of pie. “If you have a wish, you need to say it to make it real. A goal to work towards and make happen.” Holly finished wisely, shoving a bite of pie in her mouth. “Don’t let them sell you that superstitious stardust.” She punctuated with her fork.

Dante stared hard at his slice of pie, considering her words. His grandmother made a face at Holly’s strong language while Boris chuckled. His mother smiled warmly at him, warm enough to melt the snow on the coldest days. If saying his wish made it happen...then maybe...just maybe it would come true. Dante thought, carefully considering his words. It had to be perfect, for her. Absolutely perfect.

“I wish that Mommy’s family would love her and Daddy as much as mine love me.”

The room fell dead silent. A pin could have dropped anywhere in the house and been heard.

Alice was very torn between gushing over her son’s first words or shouting at her parents. The latter wouldn’t do any good, so she decided to go for the first. Today was a happy day, might as well keep it that way. Alice clapped her hands together and put on her best smile.

“You said your first words!” She squealed, pulling him up into a hug. “And a whole sentence at that! How about that?” Dante smiled cheerfully. Bendy still looked frozen in shock, from their son’s words or wish was anyone’s guess.

“Now it has to come true.” He declared with a whisper. “Aunt Holly said so.” Alice felt her cheeks darken. ‘Aunt Holly’? Hoo boy.

“I’m sure it will.” She planted a kiss on his cheek as the guests awkwardly went back to their dessert, very pointedly not looking at the archangels or their fallen daughter. “It just might take some time is all.” Alice glanced up to see both her parents dark in the face and walking out the back door.

“That’s okay.” Dante leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I can wait forever and ever if I need to.” Alice blinked her tears away, ruffling his hair.

“That’s very sweet of you, Danny.”

“It is?” He tilted his head, looking over the room. For some reason Mr. Hat was laughing so hard in the corner he started choking. Muggy looked very frustrated with Cuppy, who seemed oddly happy. He kept saying ‘this one wasn’t his fault’...whatever that meant. Miss Cala smacked him upside his head. Aunt Holly and Papa kept muttering under their breath, Mister Jake joining in as the other man who didn’t talk to him followed his other grandparents out. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” She smoothed his hair back “it is.”

“Real sweet.” His dad snuck in with a wink. “Stars, I can’t believe your first words were a whole cussin’ sentence.” He chuckled. “A smart little guy we have here, huh?” He pecked them both on the cheek.

“That we do.” She kissed him again on the cheek. 

“Mooooooom!” Dante squirmed between the two of them. Both of them got that awful gleam in their eyes, grins to follow. Parents moving in for a cuddle attack. He relented himself to the snuggling, giggling every now and again. It wasn’t so bad since they were together, and happy.

He always liked it better when they were smiling.


End file.
